The present invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer such as a slender speaker having high sound quality.
With increased popularization of high-vision and wide-vision etc., TV sets with wide screens have widely been used. There are, however, increased demands of thin and not-so-wide TV sets and also audio component systems.
Speaker units for TV sets are for example one of the causes for TV sets that inevitably become wide. Because speaker units are mostly set on both sides of a cathode ray tube. Thus, most known speaker units have been not so wide such as rectangular and oval types. As cathode ray tubes become wide, however, there are strong demands of slender speaker units as narrow as possible and high sound quality in accordance with enhanced high picture quality.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide an electroacoustic transducer that exhibits a flat frequency response and emits sound waves with less harmonic distortions over the range from low to high frequencies.
The present invention provides an electroacoustic transducer including: a diaphragm having an asymmetric shape, having a flat vibrating surface with major and minor axes when viewed from a direction of vibration, having continuous curvatures of concavity and convexity in a direction of the major axis, provided with a slot formed almost at the center of the vibrating surface in a direction perpendicular to the major-axis direction and a groove provided along the periphery of the vibrating surface; a fringe connected to the groove as surrounding the groove, the fringe sustaining the diaphragm against vibration; a voice-coil bobbin connected to the diaphragm; a voice coil wound around the voice-coil bobbin; a magnetic circuit for applying fluxes to the voice coil for vibration; a frame for sustaining the fringe and the magnetic circuit; and hook suspensions provided at both ends of the voice coil in the major-axis direction to support the voice coil, each hook suspension having an end portion fixed at one of the ends of the voice coil and another end portion fixed on the frame.